


Accidental kiss

by fuuyuki



Series: One-shot for BNTM [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuyuki/pseuds/fuuyuki
Summary: A short plot with prompt from @a3_promptbot
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: One-shot for BNTM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661398
Kudos: 11





	Accidental kiss

Tsumugi, as usual, who is weak in the morning, was preparing himself in the common bathroom. Carelessly, he dropped his contact lens case on the floor after he put down his glasses, so he kneeled down to find it half-blinded.

Banri just came in at the right time and saw Tsumugi was on the floor. So, he asked the other what happened. Then, Banri immediately bent down to grab it for Tsumugi. Tsumugi looked up with a grateful smile. 

At the same moment, Juza and Taichi were chatting about afternoon tea while walking in. Juza didn't notice and kicked on Banri. So, Banri fell forward. That's where the accidental kiss happened.

Juza was about to apologize immediately but found out it's Banri then he just stopped with a sound of "sor…". He's expecting Banri to shout at him and start a fight but there's just silence.

Taichi then saw Tsumugi was also on the floor and rushed in to ask if he was hurt. Tsumugi whose mind was far out in the space just shocked when Taichi patted his shoulder. He standed up with reflex and stepped back with his awkward smile.

"I... I am fine...hahaha....Than...thank you for picking up my case, Ban..Banri-kun...I am leaving now…." 

Tsumugi rushed to the door and nearly hit it as he hadn't put on his lens yet.

Banri didn't look up while Tsumugi's leaving. He just held in his position where he fell and acted exactly as a face palm emoji for another whole minute.

\- story clear -


End file.
